


Day 6: With an Audience

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Recording, with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: May's been trying to tell them it'll happen for weeks, but she's the only one around to see it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Day 6: With an Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble!

May peaks around the corner again at Buck and Eddie. They’re close, closer than normal. She’s been telling Harry and Athena for days now that they’re going to kiss, but they don’t believe her. She pulls out her phone and presses the record button. 

Buck’s looking down at Eddie softly, his fingers gripping the shorter man’s chin. He’s careful about it. It’s just a quick peck on his bottom lip. Then Eddie’s smiling while his fingers dig into the back of Buck’s neck. “Wanna try that again?” He mumbles, already pressing close. 

They’ll thank her for this at their wedding. 

  
  



End file.
